Friendship or False?
by BurningBomb303
Summary: Tsuna's always questioned his relationship with Gokudera, but when he goes a little too far, he might end up losing his best friend. Had to re-upload it after editing. 5927. Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Please R&R!


"Tenth! Tenth, are you ready to go home now?" the silverette bomber ran up to the smaller teen, leaning on his desk with an expectant smile on his face.

Class had just ended. They were being released and were therefore free of another day rotting in their educational prison, free to frolic after school and do what they please and with whom they please.

Tsuna sighed, putting his books in his bag, knowing all too well that those books would remain untouched throughout the night, then rushed through the next morning, only to marked with his usual bad grade. But that was all beside the point right now.

"Eh? Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera bent down lower so he looked straight into the young Vongola's chestnut eyes with his own stormy greens ones. Tsuna blushed a little from the close contact.

"Nothing, I'm just a little tired. Reborn's been really on my case lately, that's all," Tsuna said.

"Oh, that's not good. I hope you're not getting a fever. Your face is a little red, too," the Storm guardian placed his pale, slender hand on Tsuna's forehead.

_Don't dote on me so much,_ Tsuna thought. _I don't want all this love__…__ It__…__. It makes me hate you._

Tsuna knew that it was a terrible thought, especially when the object of your hatred is your very best friend. Its not like he hated Gokudera-kun. Obviously not. Like he'd said, he was his best friend. I was just when he treated him this way.

They were walking out of the school now; Yamamoto was talking about something, which of course in some way set Gokudera off, so they were now arguing (well, more Gokudera was arguing, Yamamoto was laughing.) Out of his peripheral vision, Tsuna could see that spot where they'd first become friends.

_I won't accept it, you hear me? I will not let you become the Tenth generation Vongola boss! You're not fit and you'll lead the family straight to its destruction, Gokudera yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Tsuna._

_What? Believe me, I have no intention of becoming a Mafioso! Tsuna replied, sounding terrified of the silverette._

_Whatever. Its time for you to die, Gokudera said, pulling out a bunch of dynamite out of the hiding places all over his body. Have fun in the afterlife, kid._

"Well, this is where I leave. I have to help the old man with the shop. Ja ne," Yamamoto said, waving to his friends, then walking into his house.

"Finally away from that baseball-baka," Gokudera said huffily, turning with a grin to his boss. "So, do you want help with your homework tonight? B-But you did say your were tired, so if you don't want to… its okay, Tenth."

"Gokudera-kun, call me Tsuna," but instead of being grateful for his friend's offer, he was annoyed.

He hated when Gokudera treated him like a boss instead of a friend. It always made him wonder… How much of their friendship was real?

Tsuna had thought about this for a long time. It hadn't taken him long to figure out, he knew that his first real friendship with anyone wasn't really meant to be. He knew it was all probably fake, but he didn't want to think that.

It wasn't as bad for Tsuna at first. I mean, come on, he had a friend! Who cares if it didn't mean anything to the other party? But there was a point in time where Tsuna did start to care that Gokudera didn't really care.

"Tenth?" Gokudera said. "You know, its really okay if you don't feel well. I'll just go home for today."

"No, no, its fine, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said, putting on that smile. "Let's go."

Tsuna wasn't quite sure, but he was almost positive that it started bothering him around the time Tsuna also realized that he was in love with his best friend.

_Extinguish, extinguish, extinguish, extinguish, Tsuna shouted, the Dying Will flame burning brightly on his forehead. He moved around with the speed and ease of a ninja, putting out the flames of every dynamite that Gokudera had dropped. _

_Meanwhile, the bomber could only watch in astonishment as the kid he knew only as a pathetic weakling ran around the courtyard, defusing every bomb and effectively saving both of their lives, even though he'd been trying to kill the brunette only seconds before. _

_When all of the bombs were safely defused, Gokudera fell to his knees, bowing down to the smaller teen. _

"_When someone loses to another member of the family, then they instantly become a subordinate. It's the rule in our family."_

It was really very simple to Tsuna when he thought about it. Gokudera was only his friend because he won the competition, which, of course, was only really a fluke anyway. He was only was his friend because he was the Tenth generation boss of the Vongola. He was only his friend so he could be his right hand man and eventually move up the ranks of the Vongola and leave him behind. It was all so obvious. Yet it wasn't. And it was eating Tsuna alive.

It was a couple of hours later now and Gokudera had long since finished his homework while Tsuna was still struggling with his first assignment.

"Tenth, carry the one here, okay?" Gokudera said patiently, obviously not minding having to help his boss.

"Sorry about this, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna really did feel bad to have to make Gokudera help him with his homework… again. "I know I'm kinda dumb."

"No! I don't mind it at all, Tenth! I'm always happy to help!" Gokudera flashed his beautiful smile, innocent, yet it had a hint of something more. Maybe it was the cigarette that was almost always sticking out from his lips, but without it the smile wouldn't be complete.

This is one of the reasons that made Tsuna think that maybe it was a little more than just a rule. That smile. Its not like he didn't notice. Gokudera never shared that smile for anyone else. He only seemed happy when he was with Tsuna. Of course, Tsuna couldn't tell if he was smiling when Gokudera was alone, but when he was with everyone else, he was usually fighting with Yamamoto or Ryouhei or the like, and it seemed that only when he was with Tsuna was when he smiled.

Tsuna loved that smile. It was like the first star of every night, and at the moment when you see it; you feel that the star appeared only for you. No one else is able to see it, its there just for you to see and cherish. Gokudera was like Tsuna's first star after months upon months of cloudy nights and days, the star that seemed to shine brighter just because you'd started watching it.

But as much as Tsuna loved that smile, Tsuna still had to wonder how much of it was real. Tsuna knew all too well how loyal his friend was to the Vongola, willing to follow every rule made by it to the letter. Surely he would follow a rule such as becoming another's subordinate, even if it meant taunting the Sky guardian night and day with that wonderful smile, those stormy green eyes, that mysterious silver hair.

"Hey, where's Reborn?" Gokudera said, snapping Tsuna back to the bedroom with his friend. "I haven't seen him all day."

"I think he went off with my dad to do something. Business for the ninth, I guess," Tsuna shrugged, blushing when he realized that he must've looked so stupid when he was deep in thought. Plus, what if Gokudera was to find out what he was thinking… he didn't even want to think about it.

"Oh, really, that's weird," Gokudera said. "He's usually floating around here somewhere. That means it really is just you and me tonight, huh, Tenth?" He smiled again, chuckling.

That's it. I have to ask him. It's now or never.

"Um… Gokudera-kun, can I ask you something?" Tsuna said, putting down his pencil and laying across the blank sheet of paper that would most likely stay that way no matter how hard he tried.

"Sure, Tenth, anything," Gokudera said. His expression changed, concerned by the serious tone in his friend's voice.

"Are we really…. You know, friends?" Tsuna finally said, feeling a tsunami of guilt wash over him the second the words left his mouth.

Gokudera was just silent, but he looked confused.

"You know, like when we first met and I extinguished all your dynamite that you dropped and Reborn said that you were my subordinate now because those were the family rules?" he felt stupid now because he had started to ramble and he was started to blush again. "Are you only hanging around me because of that? If you just want to move up in the Vongola, that's fine with me too. I still have no intention of becoming the Tenth boss. It's really OK, I understand, really. I am just Dame-Tsuna, after all, right?"

Tsuna laughed, but it was a hollow, meaningless laugh. And he didn't realize it until now, but Tsuna's eyes had started filling with tears. When he said this all out loud, it felt so real. And it hurt.

Gokudera was still silent, but he looked furious. Suddenly, he stood up; knocking over the small table they'd been sitting at and grabbed Tsuna by the collar of his school uniform.

He was looking into the brunette's chocolate eyes with his own green ones, which seemed even stormier now that ever before. Then, Gokudera scoffed, tossed Tsuna down, then grabbed his things and left the room without another word.

Tsuna sat in silence as he listened to Gokudera stomp down the stairs, mutter a brief goodbye to Tsuna's mother, then slam the front door behind him. As soon as the front door slammed, Tsuna lost it. The back of his eyeballs started to ache as the tears leaked down his peach face and over his jaw. He started sobbing and dove onto his bed, face first into the pillow.

Why? Why did he have to go and ruin the first and only friendship he ever really had? Sure, Yamamoto was his friend, but he was always at baseball or the like and when he wasn't there, it was always Gokudera who had hung out with him.

Even if the friendship had been fake, he didn't care anymore. He just wished that he'd never brought it up.

Tsuna suddenly sat up, his tears still running down his face, but his face stoic. Oh, well, guess its back to being Dame-Tsuna to everyone again. Even his best friend.

Gokudera must've reacted that way because he'd been found out and then he would start treating Tsuna like everyone had expected him to at first. Like a loser. And that thought sent Tsuna right back into sobs.

The next day at school, Gokudera ignored him the whole day. He didn't even look back at him when the teacher announced that Tsuna had failed yet another test.

Tsuna ate lunch alone that day.

Then it reached a point in the day where Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. He scribbled a short note to Gokudera and tossed it towards his desk. _Meet me on the roof after school. Please. –Tsuna._

Gokudera noticed the note and picked it up. He read it briefly, then, without so much as a glance towards Tsuna, ripped it to shreds.

Even thought Gokudera had ripped his note to pieces, Tsuna still headed straight to the roof after school. Even if Gokudera-kun didn't come, the roof had always helped him think better.

It must've been an hour after he'd been up there that he finally heard someone enter through the door and join him. Probably just Hibari, who would then threaten his life, but what would it matter? His life had no meaning anymore anyway.

"So you called me here. What do you want?" that deep, husky voice warmed Tsuna's heart and chilled it at the same time.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna turned around. He had to fight the urge to throw his arms around the Storm guardian and cry into his chest, so he just swallowed and said, "I thought you wouldn't come."

"I had cleaning duty today. Now what is it?" Gokudera's reply was short and clipped.

"I-Its just that… I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. It's just… I had to know! You're always so mysterious when it comes to that stuff. Its hard to tell whether you're really my friend or…" Tsuna had the feeling that the bomber would leave again, and his eyes started to water, but surprisingly, this time he stayed, and he actually answered.

"I thought you knew me better," he said, his eyes downcast.

"Huh?" Tsuna said, looking up.

"I thought we knew _each other_ better than that," Gokudera said. He looked up at Tsuna, and his eyes looked extremely hurt. "I've stuck with you for over a year now. I've stuck with you for every fight we've ever been in together. I thought I'd done my best to protect you from anything. I thought…"

"Gokudera-kun…"

"I told you that day that I never really wanted to become the Tenth," he continued. "I told you that I would follow you to the ends of this Earth. Why the hell would I lie about something like that?! Why didn't you trust me!?" Gokudera was yelling now and Tsuna knew he deserved it.

"Heh, you must think I'm really fickle. What kind of person did you think I was this past year? Did you think I was some lying bastard who would leave you behind the second I got the chance?"

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun. It just that you were my first real friend. I guess I never really knew how to trust… or how to keep friends close," Tsuna said. "I guess I never expected anyone to stand by Dame-Tsuna."

"Stop that," Gokudera said.

"What?"

"That Dame-Tsuna crap! You are not a loser or whatever everyone keeps calling one You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, yet its for things that no one else is allowed to know about. No one else can know how great you are, so you just go by what they say. They don't even know the Tenth side of you! The side that I stood by for the longest time."

"I-" Tsuna was shocked. He'd never known that Gokudera felt this way. "I just never… thought you ever thought of me as a friend. Just a boss."

"You're right," Gokudera said. "I don't think of you as a friend."

"Oh," Tsuna said, looking down again. Well, that was to be expected. Why would Gokudera be his friend again after this whole ordeal? Who would want to be friends with such an idiot? Still, it felt good to dream, right? But now Gokudera would never know how he really felt. He'd never know that he-

But suddenly, strong arms were wrapping around Tsuna's body, puling him close to a strong body to match. The smell of tobacco quickly filled his lungs as he pressed his nose into Gokudera's shirt.

"I think of you as so much more than that. I… I love you, Tenth," Gokudera whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"Wha?" Tsuna blushed beet red, dumbfounded. Gokudera pushed him away from his chest, but still kept him at arm's length.

"I love you. Since that first day I can't remember a time when you haven't been on my mind," Gokudera said. He was blushing now too and he couldn't seem to look Tsuna in the eye.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna muttered.

"I know, I'm despicable, aren't I?" Gokudera said. "Thinking such terrible things about you, but I can't help it. Well, I guess I'll see you around." He started to walk away, but Tsuna wouldn't let him.

He ran up to the bomber, the Storm guardian, his best friend, and hugged him around the waist, digging his nose into the small of his back.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun! Don't go… I love you, too!" Tsuna said. He had a feeling after getting that out into the air. But it was a good feeling now.

"R-Really?" Gokudera said. He turned around in Tsuna's embrace, the knelt down so they were pretty much the same height.

Tsuna nodded happily, tears in his eyes again. Then Gokudera disappeared, but reappeared with his arms around Tsuna's waist hoisting him up into the air and squeezing him tight.

"Tenth, you've made me so happy," Gokudera said.

"Tsuna… Call me Tsuna," Tsuna said, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend's neck and pressing his peach forehead against Gokudera's pale one.

"Fine. Then call me Hayato, ok?" Then, Gokudera pressed his lips against Tsuna's.

Tsuna smiled against Hayato's lips, bringing Gokudera's up into a smile also.

Together at last.


End file.
